Kasumi Goto
Kasumi Goto is the galaxy's most enigmatic thief and has enemies everywhere, but only a few could put a name to her face. She is a master of stealth and infiltration. Kasumi is only available through the Kasumi - Stolen Memory DLC pack. __TOC__ Mass Effect 2 Weapon proficiencies *Heavy Pistols *Submachine Guns Powers Dossier Kasumi is an expert on sabotage, infiltration, extraction, property acquisition, stealth and agile combat. Cerberus tries to contact her to get her to join Commander Shepard's mission; however, she is alerted and trails Cerberus and contacts them. She agrees to work for Shepard provided the Commander helps her by recovering her partner, Keiji Okuda's graybox from Donovan Hock. Kasumi rivals Yeoman Chambers for the most insight on the different crew members, likely due to her expertise for observing, given her occupation as a thief. If talked to, she tells Shepard about some of her adventures as a thief including her meeting with Keiji, a heist on Illium and a rescue mission aboard a slaver ship. Loyalty Kasumi has requested Shepard's aid in a heist on the planet Bekenstein to infiltrate the vault of a weapons dealer and smuggler named Donovan Hock. She stated that Hock killed her former partner, Keiji Okuda. They infiltrate a gala with several prominent underworld figures and end up battling Eclipse mercs, who are providing security for Hock. Mass Effect 3 Six months after getting out of Shepard's suicide mission alive, Kasumi reappears on the Citadel, giving an anonymous tip to the salarian Spectre Jondum Bau about hanar operatives being aware of an Alliance black ops raid into batarian space. Bau has been attempting to catch Kasumi for years, though he admits to having great respect for her abilities, and Kasumi (who is loitering nearby under cloak) expresses similar sentiments. Kasumi surreptitiously assists Bau and Shepard as they track down the hanar responsible, who has been indoctrinated by Reaper technology and is attempting to disable the hanar homeworld of Kahje's automated defenses. Kasumi stops the virus, but the console is booby-trapped, and she appears to be killed when it explodes. If Shepard helped Kasumi secure Keiji's graybox earlier, she will admit that the Alliance black ops raid Bau was investigating is the dangerous secret that was hidden within the graybox. It was carried out on batarians who had come across Reaper technology. Due to the potential for an escalated Alliance-batarian conflict, Keiji warned that the Alliance could be thrown into war if the secret got out. Kasumi will reveal herself after the console's explosion, describing it as a perfect way to fake her death and escape Bau's pursuit. Though she refuses to become involved in the war, Shepard convinces her to lend her assistance to the Crucible project, enticing her with the thought of acquiring expensive equipment no one will miss. Ever the kleptomaniac, Kasumi agrees. If Keiji's graybox was never retrieved, Kasumi will not discuss its contents as she doesn't know about them, instead complaining that Shepard refused to help her six months ago, and claiming that she still has personal business to conclude. After the explosion, she will also not reveal herself or join the war effort. During the final battle for Earth, Kasumi can be contacted via hologram. She reports that the Crucible is good to go, not knowing what it'll do but assured that whatever it is it's going to be big. She tells Shepard that if the Commander survives, she will buy drinks. If Shepard chooses to merge organic and synthetic life, if Kasumi was convinced to keep Keiji's memories, and if Shepard gathered enough of the galaxy's forces for the fight, Kasumi will be seen holding hands with what appears to be a hologram of Keiji. If Shepard decides to either destroy or control the Reapers instead, Kasumi will be seen holding Keiji's graybox. Mass Effect 3: Citadel Weapon proficiencies *Heavy Pistols *Submachine Guns Powers Master Thief |game=ME3 |shield=650 |health=650 }} Dossier Kasumi's presence is dependent on her pledging support for Shepard's cause after the investigation against a hanar diplomat. A suspicious device found by Shepard in the Silver Coast Casino is revealed to be part of Kasumi's plot to rob the casino. Her scheme is revealed when she arrives with a gang she is presently briefing on the casino's security. She defends her actions to Shepard, saying that the casino-goers will not miss a few credits, and that the money can be put to better use aiding the war effort and refugees. Shepard has the option to inform the guards of her plan or allow her to continue the heist. Kasumi can also assist Shepard in the Armax Arsenal Arena provided her ally license has been bought. Kasumi is one of the optional invites to Shepard's big party. Unlike all other guests she doesn't stick in one place for long, preferring to stalk out Shepard's apartment under Tactical Cloak or specifically decloaking to interject in conversations. At the party's first phase, she decloaks beside Samantha Traynor, intrigued by the idea of stealing the Normandy when the comm specialist voices her concerns. Kasumi is gone as abruptly as she appeared, unnerving Samantha. If Jacob is around, Kasumi also decloaks momentarily by the bar doing crunches on the floor. At the party's second phase, if Jack and Miranda are by the bar at the poker den, Kasumi drops by to inject her two cents: if Shepard encourages their friendship, Kasumi vows to record Jack and Miranda venting their sexual frustrations, convinced that there's a market for it. If Shepard encourages the biotics' rivalry, Kasumi doesn't get Jack's repeated mentions of whooping Miranda's ass but states that she'll just go "somewhere dirty" with it. If Tali is around the poker den "acting" out the differences between the SSV Normandy and the SR-2 Kasumi pops in to announce that she may have already recorded the quarian doing her moves. The recording may have had six million extranet hits already and a fansite, she says, and Tali shoots back that Kasumi better hope she doesn't find her. If James and Liara are at the balcony arguing whether biotics trump physical conditioning or vice-versa, Kasumi drops by to goad James to do sit-ups. If Jacob is around he warningly looks at the thief, and Kasumi defensively states she's "just looking". Throughout the party's second phase Kasumi decloaks around many other unexpected places. Outside the apartment's door she can be heard commenting that security needs to be beefed up. In one of the beds upstairs she wonders just how many bedrooms does the unit have. In one of the shelves near the upper floor's couches she examines the figures displayed there and comments that twenty years hence the items could be worth a fortune. In the kitchen downstairs she decloaks by the refrigerator complaining about dairy products, and in the nearby restroom she decloaks to declare the area "occupied". At the third phase of the party, if Shepard encouraged loud music and dancing, Kasumi can be found looking through Shepard's drawers by the exercise room. If "Shep" talks to her, she responds that she goes through everyone's drawers. When asked why she doesn't mingle and have fun like a normal person, she inquires why would she even do that. She's having a great time anyway (by her very strange standards), and compliments Shepard on their underwear. If Shepard is female, Kasumi found them girlier than expected as she expected them to have a camo pattern. If Shepard is male, she declares the question of whether Shepard wears boxers or briefs finally answered, and remarks that the undies are clean. If James was challenged earlier into proving physical superiority, he's doing push-ups in front of Liara, straining as he does, while Jacob, if present, seems to have no trouble at all with the exercise. It is later revealed that Kasumi has been sitting on top of James all along. She topples with him when the marine collapses from exhaustion, and disappears just as quickly as she appeared afterward. If Shepard kept the party more mellow in the second phase, at the third phase Kasumi will join James, Liara, and Javik (if he's around) at the card table for a game, surprising James when she uncloaks. She's amused by Javik's ideas about what competition was like in his cycle, and noticing Liara's focus on winning, she suggests working together in the future should the asari ever wish for another line of work. James asks why he isn't fit for such activities, and Kasumi informs him that she wants more subtle individuals as partners. Kasumi poses uncloaked at the group photo later when Shepard calls everyone to the living room. The morning after the party, Kasumi lounges by the apartment's balcony, claiming to have had a great time the previous evening and saying she mistook real milk for soy milk. She claims not to be lactose intolerant, she just doesn't "put up with lactose's stupid drama." Trivia *Using a hack, it was possible to make Kasumi selectable when choosing squadmates before downloading her; however, she only appeared in the last mission, and a "placeholder" model was used. Selecting her at any other time caused Shepard to have only one squadmate. *The Japanese word kasumi (霞) means "haze" or "mist". There is also a homophone of this, meaning "dimness (of sight)", although it is written as 翳み. However, this doesn't mean that Kasumi's name is written like that in Japanese. *''Gotō'' (後藤) is a common Japanese surname; however, there are numerous Japanese family names with the same or similar pronunciation but different kanji. *The Japanese word gōtō (強盗), which is pronounced somewhat similarly, also means 'robber' or 'robbery'. *Kasumi appears to have a crush on Jacob Taylor, asking Shepard if he likes "Japanese girls with a penchant for kleptomania". Jacob, however, will not notice or respond to this. Also, Kasumi's dossier at the end of the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC contains three haiku about Jacob. **During Citadel: Hanar Diplomat in Mass Effect 3, this is addressed again when Kasumi asks specifically about Jacob and there is a brief dialogue in which Shepard directly states that Kasumi has a romantic interest in him. *There is a bar in the Port Observation deck where Kasumi stays. There are two drinks on the counter that can be poured. Drinking only one of the drinks will have no effect, while drinking both in quick succession will cause a minor dizziness effect. Mixing both induces heavy dizziness. Drinking a large number of drinks will result in EDI directing you to the applicable restroom (going there will have no effect, however). It should be noted that Shepard comments in a conversation with Jacob that the next Normandy would benefit from a lounge, and the Kasumi DLC adds a lounge bar to the ship. *Kasumi is the only squadmate with Tech training who makes use of the Infiltrator's unique class skill, though she uses it quite differently from an Infiltrator. She uses it twice each time it is activated, she cloaks to sneak up on the enemy and after finishing the attack she cloaks again and walks back to the original position. She seems to move much faster than player characters can as such things are impractical with the short player cloak. This is because the game teleports her to her target, attacks and then teleports her back. This can be seen if she is targeted while she uses her cloak. *Aside from Kelly Chambers, Kasumi is the only person on the ship who will notice a change in Samara if Morinth steals her identity onboard the Normandy, though she says she would never spread that suspicion around. *It is shown in The Art of the Mass Effect Universe that concept art for Kasumi veered into a Middle Eastern direction, before settling on a medieval thief look. *As with all squad members, Kasumi has unique dialogue that can be heard at various locations, during missions or assignments, or if a specific squad member is in the selected team. *The Shadow Broker has files on Kasumi Goto which can be accessed aboard his ship. de:Kasumi Goto Category:Recurring Characters